Super Hero All Stars Academy
by starmix03
Summary: 2 Siblings called Kitahoshi Ken and Kitahoshi Hikari are fans of Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure. One day, their mom showed a poster of a new school and the 2 siblings are eager to go there. In the Academy, they learned many things from Riders, Rangers, and Cures, and soon, they will become a True Super Hero of Justice!
1. Session 1

**Super Hero All Stars Academy**

**Session 1: Have No Fear! I Will Start Today!**

On one fine morning, on a great Saturday... I was sleeping peacefully in my bedroom. Until suddenly...

"KEN! Wake Up!"

Yup, that's my name, Kitahoshi Ken. It means "Fist of The North Star". I have a younger sister named Kitahoshi Hikari, which means "Light of The North Star". And we have an extreme secret, We know everything about Super Heroes. But I don't mean Superman and Iron Man and such, no! What I mean is Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. While my sister knows everything about Pretty Cure. And our biggest wish is to be a Super Hero like them, saving the world and such.

Now, back to the story, the person who called me was my mom, and I was still sleeping peacefully in my bedroom (much like a beauty sleep, only a male version!), until she called me. I groaned and slowly went down the stairs. "What do you want?" I asked while she is making eggs and bacon for breakfast, my favorite. "Ken! You have got to look at this!" Said Mom as she showed a poster. I can't really read it since I just woke up. And the time is... 8:30?

I read the poster, and it said:

Super Hero All Stars Academy

Be a Super Hero Now!

Classes Open until 29 August 2013

Sign Up Now!

Then, when I saw the word "Super Hero All Stars Academy". I was shocked. Don't tell me that they have... A Super Hero School!? OMG! I WILL definetely go there!

"What the!?" I shouted, then I keep on reading which made my heart pound quickly. "So... do you want?" Asked Mom. I banged the table. "YES!" I shouted enthusiastically. It made Mom shocked. "Please! I want to!" I begged. Mom nodded. "Tell your sister about this" She commanded. I shrieked of happiness and did a little victory dance. I quickly ran up the stairs while holding the poster.

* * *

In Hikari's Room...

BANG! I banged the door loudly. "HIKARI! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" I shouted. Hikari kept on sleeping. "What do you want?" She groaned. "It's something Pretty Cure, I swear!" I said. Hikari jumped off the bed with excitement and looked. "Where is it!?" She said. "Here" I showed the poster. Hikari ran there. She read the poster. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! So there is a Super Hero School?!" She shrieked. I nodded. "Does mom allow us?" She asked again. "YES SHE DOES!" I shouted. Hikari screamed of happiness. "Oh My God! I can't believe this! We're going to Super Hero All Stars Academy!" She said happily.

We went down the stairs again, Mom told us to take a shower. She said that we are going to trial the school first. And we went, a new adventure will start...

* * *

Arrival...

My heart was pounding, I was too excited. Hikari squealed. "I got a good feeling about this!" I said impatiently. Now, we are inside the academy. It was extreeeemely eeeeppiiicccc!

Soon, I've recognized some faces in this academy. Who do I saw? Kiryu Daigo! OMG I REALLY SAW HIM! Daigo was walking somewhere with... GENTARO KISARAGI! Who knows that they are our teachers!?

Then, a man showed up. "Follow me" He said gently. Me and Hikari followed him. I waved good-bye to Mom, since we would never see her again until next year, we live in that school, how awesome is that? "Welcome to Super Hero All Stars Academy, I am the principal of this school, Mirai Eiyu, nice to meet you. Now, we will be having a tour" He said. I squealed quietly. We walked down the hallway which was EXTREMELY LARGE so we can get lost unless you are a student who has been learning there for... 100 years?

"This.. is so huge..." I mumbled. Then, we passed some classes! I wonder what are the subjects...

"These are Year 12, studying about some fighting skills" Explained Principal Eiyu. Then the window shows the students kicking and punching some dummies. "Woah... This is so epic" I said. Then we moved on. "If you want to be a Gokaiger, you must learn the basics of being a pirate and how to drive your own Galleon" Explained the principal. But when I saw the window, the teacher was... CAPTAIN MARVELOUS!?

Dude, I mean, why would Captain Marvelous teach students although he's so irritating and mean? But when I saw the window, Marvelous looks.. so kind... I think he changed his personailty. YES, YES, YES!

"OMFG IT'S CAPTAIN MARVELOUS!" I shouted. I knocked on the window hardly and you know what happened next? Marvelous LOOKED AT ME! This is no dream, this is... EPIC. I waved happily and he waved back, again! Yikes! This school seriously rock! I squealed. "This is too awesome that it nearly made me cry" I whispered. But in fact, THERE WERE MORE GOKAIGER CLASSES! There were Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, and Gai teaching too...

MAN THIS IS EPIC!

"Ken-san, you shall really calm down" Said the principal. I squealed quietly. Since THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME.

"Shall we continue?" Asked the principal. Now, we were walking. Then, you know what I saw? WIZARDS AND MORE WIZARDS. "I got a extreeemely good feeling about this!" I shouted. I saw the window and there were potions. YES, POTIONS EVERYWHERE. They were bubbling. And on the other hand, I saw HARUTO SOUMA! I gasped. But why was he wearing glasses? Is he far sighted like Mom?

"Sis, you gotta look at this" I showed Hikari. Hikari gasped. "Is that The Ringed Magician?" She asked. I nodded.

Then, we moved on again. To... Books? But seriously, I know where are we heading, Smile Precure, Hikari's absolute favorite. I know that she might FREAK OUT when she sees them, I know that.

Then, on the window, we see students making books, for the school magazine I guess? And I counted... 1, 2, 3... FREAK OUT!

And... Hikari did -facepalm-. "OMG THERE IS MIYUKI!" She shouted. Unfortunately, Miyuki didn't saw her. Take that! Marvelous DID see me! :p

The tour was quite long, until it was 12:00, which is lunch time. We went to the canteen. I hope we can find some Heroes there!

* * *

In the canteen...

It was SO CROWDED. Really, VERY crowded. Millions of people went there to eat, they must be hungry. Then i saw some goths, jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, and more... what a weird school. BUT! I saw some heroes there! And here's the freakin list of epicness:

1. Esumi Sosuke/Go-On Red (Engine Sentai Go-Onger)

2. Hidaka Hitoshi/Kamen Rider Hibiki (Kamen Rider Hibiki)

3. Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!)

4. Iwasaki Ryuuji/Blue Buster (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters)

5. Ikari Gai/Gokai Silver (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

6. Hino Eiji/Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider OOO)

7. Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm (Suite Pretty Cure)

That's IT. I only saw 7, finished. And we ordered Cheeseburger with French Fries. Then, our class begins...

But wait, wait a moment! Before that, we have to choose which subject we shall choose. At least 7 subjects we really want. This is the most trickiest thing ever.

But OK, here's what I want:

1. Rocket Session with Kamen Rider Fourze + Meteor

2. Driving School with Go-Onger

3. Gokai Pirate Session with Gokaiger

4. Music Time with Suite Pretty Cure

5. Voltasaur Builder with Kyoryuger

6. Learn to Fly with Jetman

7. Playing Card Masters with Kamen Rider Blade + Leangle + Chalice + Garren, J.A.K.Q Dengekitai, and Doki Doki Pretty Cure

And here is what Hikari chose:

1. Dancers with Kyoryuger and Fresh Pretty Cure

2. Book Authors with Smile Pretty Cure

3. Flower Gardeners with HeartCatch Pretty Cure

4. Beast Fist Lesson with Gekiranger

5. Magic Class with Kamen Rider Wizard + Beast and Magiranger

6. Spy Lessons with Go-Busters

7. Samurai Lessons with Shinkenger

This is weird, how come Hikari's subjects are mostly Super Sentai? After all, she likes Pretty Cure more! And now, our lessons are starting, our first lesson: Gokai Pirate Session!

"Choose your teacher" Said the principal.

I reacted. I seriously don't know! This is extreeeemely hard! If I choose Marvelous, he might torture me, if I choose Joe, he'll be silent, if I choose Luka, she'll show off the students, if I choose Don, he will act silly, if I choose Ahim, it will be extremely formal and we have to use manners, if I choose Gai, he'll be very noisy .

"Hello? Ken?" Said the principal. "Err... Umm... Do we change teachers everyday?" I asked. The principal nodded. "Alrighty! Then I'll choose Marvelous!" I said. The principal opened the door, I was extremely nervous.

"Mr. Marvelous, we have a trial student"

"Really? Where?"

"Here.."

YIKES! This is the perfect time to be nervous and freaking out~! Marvelous stared at me, and it was SCARY. "New Kid, Yes?" Asked Marvelous. The Principal left. I trembled. "Don't be scared" he said softly. MAN! Since when did he became so nice!? This is extremely rare...

I nodded. "Kids, we have a trial student!" Marvelous said. "His name is..."

"My name is Kitahoshi Ken! And I am a big fan of Super Sentai!"

The kids reacted. "Hello, Kitahoshi. My name is Captain Marvelous, a space pirate. Nice to meet you. Now, put on a show for yourself!" He said. I laughed of epicness. I FINALLY HAD HIM AS MY TEACHER! "Hello, Mr. Marvelous..." I said quietly. I found a seat and went there. Some kids stared at me.

"Now, let's start the session. Today, you will be learning about pirate talk. Does anyone know how to talk like a pirate?" Asked Marvelous.

I obviously know about this. But I didn't want to raise my hand. Then some classmates raised their hands. Most of them answered "Ahoy", "Yo-Ho", or "Shiver me Timbers"

"You are all correct, but those are the basics. Do you know some advanced ones?" Asked Marvelous.

I serously know lots, but I am just too shy to answer! But I must do it or Marvelous will erupt like a volcano. And I slowly raised my hand up. "Kitahoshi?" Said Marvelous.

"Grog!"

Marvelous was amazed with me... Yikes! "C-Correct.. do you know what does it mean?" He asked. "Umm.. Water?" I answered. Marvelous claps. "Excellent, Kitahoshi! Or shall I say, Marvelous!" Said Marvelous. He made me smile. What a great day! Everyone clapped, I blushed. Then, Marvelous wrote down the pirate language on the blackboard. "Write these in your notebook. Kitahoshi, you write it down with a paper. Bring any stationary?" Asked Marvelous. I nodded. And I took my stationary and paper. Here is what Marvelous wrote:

Hello = Ahoy

Friend = Matey

Friends = Hearties

Water/Milk = Grog

Pirate Flag = Jolly Roger

My = Me

This was actually pretty fun. But minutes later.. RING! - The Bell Rang! Time to go to my next class! The kids went wild, they throw their books in the air, which was wacky. Then they ran outside going somewhere. I was the only one in class. "Mr. Marvelous..." I said. "What's wrong, Kitahoshi?" Asked Marvelous. "I better go to my next class, but I don't know where is it. My next class is Voltasaur Builder. Do you know where is it?" I asked. Marvelous knew. "Follow me" He said.

Now, we are at the front of the Voltasaur Builder with Kyoryuger. I'm so excited! As soon as the bell rang, I went in. "Bye, Kitahoshi! Have Fun!" Said Marvelous as he ran away. I waved to him. "Now, my next class! I wonder who will be my teacher..."

In Voltasaur Builder...

I opened the door. And the result? NOT LIKE A CLASS AT ALL. It's more of a factory thingy. "Whoa! This is awesome!" Then I looked at a mysterious Voltasaur, and it's obvious, Gabutyra! "Is that Gabutyra!? OMG! This is so cool!" I try to touch Gabutyra, until someone interrupted me. "Heh? Who's there?" I asked. And it was... Kiryu Daigo, the man I saw earlier. "You must be the new student, huh?" He said. Aaaand... he was wearing a scientist coat and goggles! I reacted badly. "A-Are you... K-Kiryu Daigo!?" I shouted while running to him. Daigo nodded with his arms crossed. I screamed a bit. "N-No way! You're our teacher right?" I asked. "Indeed. Now, let's get going" Said Daigo. "Where?" I asked. And Daigo grabbed my hand.

I was "magically" transported into... a classroom. OH GREAT! I thought we are going to study in that awesome factory!

"Kids, we have a trial student! And his name is... Kitahoshi Ken!" Said Daigo. "Hey, how did you know my name?" I asked. "Of course! Principal Eiyu told me!" He said. "Today, he will make his own Voltasaur!" Daigo continued. "EEEH!?" I shrieked. "Ken-chan, you know me, right?" Asked Daigo. "Of course I do! You're Kiryu Daigo or Kyoryu Red! And people call you King! But since I'm your student, no thanks..." I said. I nearly LMAO, seriously! "Nah! You can call me King too then!" Daigo replied. And again, I LMAO. "You shall wear this, and this" He said while giving me a white scientist coat and goggles. I wore it. "Is this some kind of science?" I asked.

"No, but you have to wear these or you may get hurt" Said Daigo. "Now, let the Gaburincho begin!". I definetely knew what "Gaburincho" meant, it's "Chompachomp" or something. Well, at least. The kids went to the factory from before.

"This will be EPIC" I said. Daigo activated Gabutyra. He was... extremely tame! "Kitahoshi, since you haven't made your own Voltasaur, you shall design one first. Now, choose your type of Voltasaur" Explained Daigo while he gave me a Voltasaur Catalog. I opened the book, there were thousands of choices. _"Hmm.. That's a lot! I don't know which one to choose!" _I said in my mind. As I flipped the pages, I stubled onto a good-looking type of Voltasaur - A Mamenchisaurus. A Mamenchisaurus is a dinosaur that has the longest neck, I believe it's longer than a giraffe! Soo... yeah! I'll choose this one!

"Mr. Daigo!" I said while I raised my hand. Daigo went to me. "I'll choose this one!" I said while pointing to a red Mamenchisaurus Voltasaur. "Nice one, but what will you name it?" Asked Daigo. Whoa... this is so hard... Soon, I had an idea. "Mamenchomper!" I said. "My Voltasaur will be a chomper, is that good enough?" I asked. Daigo nodded. "Congrats! Now you can make your own Voltasaur, starting from... now!" Said Daigo. I ran to the building room where the other kids are. It took me 3 in a half hours to build the arms, legs, head, and the most challenging, neck.

Now, it was 4 pm. "OK, kids! Time's up! It's getting late now, good ye!" Said Daigo. The kids went. Unlike the Extremely Wacky Gokai Class, the kids walked out normally. "Is it time for my next class?" I asked Daigo. "Hey, hey, hey! No more classes today! It's 4 pm now! Your classes will resume tomorrow! Get that?" Said Daigo. Whew! No more classes! Because I thought that we will do all and it will be until night! "OK! Now where is the Students' Rooms?" I asked. "Students' Rooms? Follow me, and get your sibling" Said Daigo. Right, I must get Hikari...

Hikari is currently doing Magic Class with Haruto and co., and they just finished. "Psst, Hikari! Let's go back to the hotel! I mean, our room!" I said. Hikari went and said good bye to Mr. Haruto.

It was actually not so far from the academy, and it was extremely like a hotel. "Have fun, you two!" Said Daigo and he closed the door. For seconds, there was no noise. But suddenly, we bursted out. "YAY!" We shouted. "I can't believe we really live here!" I said. "IKR!?" Said Hikari. But suddenly, Ding Dong! - The Doorbell Rang. "Come in" We said. But the person didn't come in. I opened the door... and it was someone we never knew...


	2. Session 2

**Super Hero All Stars Academy**

**Session 2: Shock! A New Roommate and Senior Teachers!?**

Continuity from Episode 1:

"Come in" We said. But the person didn't come in. I opened the door... and it was someone we never knew...

It was probably a new guy or something. Wait, there is also a little girl. "Who are you?" I asked the boy. "This is Room 456 right? Nice to meet you, I'm your roommate, Minamikawa Sho. And this is my sister Seika" Said my new roommate named Sho. "Come in" I said, and Sho and Seika went inside. "Psst, Bro, who is he?" Whispered Hikari. "Ask later" I whispered. Sho and Seika took a seat. "So..." I said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kitahoshi Ken, and this is Hikari" I introduced myself to Sho and Seika. "I'm 14, what about you?" Asked Sho. "I'm 14 too" I replied. "My sister is 12, what about her?" I asked to Sho. "She's 9" Said Sho. "And she likes Pretty Cure"

"What did you say?" Said Hikari, she can always be curious when someone said 'Pretty Cure'. "What about you?" Asked Sho. "Kamen Rider and Super Sentai" I replied. "Same!" Said Sho. And he brought his laptop and showed me a video. And it was... The Very First Episode of Kamen Rider which aired back in 1971! "Oh! Is this Kamen Rider 1?" I asked. Sho nodded. "YES! I can finally see the full episode of Kamen Rider 1!" I shrieked. "And you know what?" Said Sho.

"Hongo Takeshi along with Kaijou Tsuyoshi and Misumi Nagisa will teach us today!"

EEEEEEHHHHH!?

* * *

"REALLY!?" I shouted. "Seriously! Takeshi-senpai will come to Super Hero All Stars Academy today and he will teach us the basics of being a Kamen Rider!" Said Sho. "Wait... WHAT!? Nagisa... WILL COME TO THIS SCHOOL!?" Shouted Hikari. Seika nodded. "Indeed" She said. "What time is it?" She asked. I checked the clock. "It's 6 PM" I said. "Hey! I heard that there is a mall! Wanna go?" Sho asked. "YES!" Said Hikari. "Bring money?" Asked Sho. I nodded. Then we soon took a shower. Unexpectedly, there were 2 rooms that were connected! So that means Sho and Seika will live there.

In the mall...

It was extremely futuristic. There were lots of students. But unfortunately I didn't see some teachers though. Then we decided to eat. In... a hotdog restaurant. It was extremely yummy. After eating, we did a little shopping. And you know what I saw? Tons of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai Merchandise! I bought a Kamen Rider Wizard Keychain and some Go-Busters Stickers. And Hikari and Seika bought some Pretty Cure books.

Now, it is 8 pm. We have to go back to our room and sleep.

The next day...

"WAKE UP KEN-SAN! WAKE UP!" Shouted Sho loudly. This happened AGAIN. Exactly the same thing like yesterday -facepalm-

"What do you want?" I mumbled. "Ken! Today's the day! Takeshi-senpai and friends are coming today! Hurry!" Said Sho.

Oh yeah... I totally forgot all about that! I have to hurry or I will not get his autograph! I quickly woke up and took a shower quickly. Then Me, Sho, Hikari, and Seika went to Super Hero All Stars Academy, for the second time.

And... I've got some good news, Me and Hikari are now officialy students of Super Hero All Stars Academy! 3 Cheers for us! w00t!

Luckily, we were just in time for the arrival of our "senpai". And we were in the front!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Super Hero All Stars Academy presents... The Senior Teachers!" Said the MC  
And... this moment was epic. Just plain epic. Really, I swear! The 3 Seniors, Takeshi, Tsuyoshi, and Nagisa was brilliant. Then the crowd goes wild. I screamed sofly. "OMFG TAKESHI!" Shouted Sho the Maniac :p

"Hello, Students!" Said The Amazing Takeshi. The students went wilder. "How are you all?" Said Tsuyoshi.

THAT WAS TOO PLAIN EPIC! I mean like, they are legends of this school! How awesome is that?

Then the 3 Seniors walked by the school entrance, like walking down the red carpet -_-". There were actually many "paparazzis" here too -facepalm-. It hurts my eyes when there are flash photography!

Ah, well. It's time for... my next class~! I wonder what will it be?

"See you later, all!" I said while the rest left. I opened my notebook and realized that my next class is... FLYING CLASS?! OMFG! I'm ultra excited! When I go to the Flying Class, it was near the playground, which was pretty strange.

I opened the door. And do you know who I saw? RYU TENDOH! He is the legendary Red Hawk! I gasped, but luckily, Ryu didn't hear me. So close... "Umm.. Excuse me.." I said quietly. Ryu looked at me. "Oh, it's you! Are you Kitahoshi Ken?" Asked Ryu. Although he looks so old, he is still a legend. I'm happy that he works here. Because my Dad (Who is in America) watches Jetman when he was 13. I bet he will freak out when he sees Ryu :)

"Yes, I am Kitahoshi Ken. Nice to meet you, Tendou-senpai!" I said eagerly and I shook hands with him. "You are Red Hawk, right? Where's your friends?" I asked really curiously. "Erm.. To be honest, I was the only one who works here. Kaori and Ako retired, Raita went to America, and Gai died from a long time ago.." Said Ryu. "RAITA IS IN AMERICA!?" I shouted. Ryu nodded. "My dad is in America too! He watches Jetman and he said that he wants to see at least someone from Jetman!" I explained quickly. "Really?" Asked Ryu. I nodded. Suddenly.. RING! The bell rang and we're gonna fly!

Then, I met... an emo kid? Since he looks awesome, I wanna introduce myself. "Hey..." I said. But the emo kid pushed me away. "Get Out" He said. "But dude, you look awesome! What's your name?" I asked. "Kurokage Jun" Said the emo kid. "Hey, I'm Kitahoshi Ken, do you want to be a Jetman?" I asked. Jun nodded. Now, all the students had arrived. Unexpectedly, Sho was there too! "Sho!?" I exclaimed. "Ken? Since when did you want to be a Jetman?" Asked Sho. But Ryu interrupted. "Alright, kids. This is our very first lesson. Now, do you know who I am?" Asked Ryu.  
"TENDOH RYU!" Said all the kids.

"And what is my alter ego?" Asked Ryu.

"RED HAWK!"

"Correct!" Said Ryu. "And have you heard the news of Kamen Rider 1, Cure Black, and Akaranger?" Asked Ryu. "YES!" Shouted All the kids. "Do you know what's their names?" Asked Ryu.

"Hongo Takeshi, Kaijou Tsuyoshi, and Misumi Nagisa!" I answered. "Well done, Kitahoshi" Said Ryu amazed. "Now, let's begin our lesson... If you don't know what is Jetman, Jetman are legendary bird warriors that protect the world from evil. Although me myself has retired as Red Hawk, you can be the next generation of Chojin Sentai Jetman, or whatever you want to name it" Explained Ryu. "Can I call it Hiko Sentai Birdranger?" Asked a random student. "Yes, you may" Said Ryu.

"First, the basics of being a Jetman is to fly. Fly like a bird, not a skydiver" Explained Ryu. "A Jetman also have to learn about math and science, which is also used in flying planes. A Jetman has to adjust the speed of flight. If you don't, you can crash the villain" Ryu continued. And the lesson goes on although we don't learn to fly today T_T

RING! The bell rang. It's recess time. "That's about it, see you next week!" Said Ryu. The kids went. Although it was kinda wacky. And it was 10 am, snack time.

In the canteen, THERE WAS ACTUALLY TAKESHI THERE! OMFG, if I dare, I shall get his autograph. But wait, I saw someone getting his autograph! Why is he so brave and I'm not?! What a weirdo... Then Sho showed up. "Hey, aren't you getting Takeshi's autograph?" He asked.

"Err... Dunno. I'm scared! Because I'm a frikin coward!" I proclaimed. "Oh?" Asked Sho. I nodded. "Oh well, I'll just eat..." I said while walking away.

Then, it was playtime. There were slides, swings, and most of all, a soccer field! There were some kids there, and me and Sho decided to play a match with them.

After the match, we actually won :D. And we went back to the school. Now, it's time for Engine Class with Engine Sentai Go-Onger!

When I went there, the place was... pretty dark. I mean, VERY dark. It was sorta like a theater or something. Then, there were actually lots of people. And I found an empty spot and I climed up the stairs and sat there. Meanwhile, the person next to me said something.

"Hey, are you new here?"  
"Umm.. Yeah?"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tachibana Kazuya!"

In fact, the guy was named Tachibana Kazuya. He is a nice boy with his hair styled like a mohawk. "Err... I'm Kitahoshi Ken. You a fan of racing or something?" I asked. "Of course I am! I love Go-Onger!" Said Kazuya. Whoa... this guy is innocent...

And then, I noticed the steering wheels like in the one in the Gokai Pirate Class. Seconds later, the room went pitch black. Yikes... Don't tell me that there is a blackout or something... because I'm scared! "It's starting!" Whispered Kazuya. The large screen shows the ending sequence of Engine Rap! I love that song! We all sing and danced. After the song, there was a voice. "Hello, peeps!"

"W-Who's there?" I said nervously. Suddenly... it was Esumi Sosuke! We all cheered and clapped. "Oh my Gosh! It's Esumi Sosuke!" I said quietly. "Yo, people! This is my first time being here, I'm Esumi Sosuke!" Said Sosuke. The crowd goes wild. "Today, we will learn how to drive. Similar to the Gokai Pirate Class, you will notice the steering wheels" He said. "So get ready and Go-On!"

The class was really fun. After it's done (2 pm), we quickly "escaped" the theatre. I slowly went down. Until I saw someone hugging Sosuke!? But dude, that wasn't Kazuya. It was a girl... o god...

"Mr. Esumi, sorry to bother... buuut, who is that?" I asked while pointing to the girl. "This is Esumi Kumiko" He said. "Err... yo, Kumiko" I said. But Kumiko just stared at me... with a mad face? Dude, what did I even do? Why is she so mad? "Don't mess with her, she really hates to see new people" Sosuke said. "Why?" I asked. "Don't ask" Sosuke replied. "But she is a skilled driver and often called 'Engine Madame' " Sosuke said. Engine Madame? REALLY? O god...

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore!" Kumiko said roughly. "Geez! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted back. "Mr. Esumi, I gotta admit that Engine Madame is really rude!" I claimed. Kumiko did a toungue out to me. I stomped my foot. "ENOUGH!" I shouted. And I ran away.

Back in the hotel, I mean, Room 456...

"Sho... I just met the world's worst student EVER!" I shouted on his face. "Calm down, dude! What's wrong with you?" Sho asked. "Have you ever heard of Engine Madame, Sosuke's cousin? She is like a freaking devil!" I said. "Engine Madame!? No way dude, she even slapped me on the face!" Said Sho. "Y-You're kidding me..." I said. "I swear dude! Why would Mr. Esumi have a cousin like that?" Protested Sho as he ate his bread. "I know! It's my fault to choose Engine Class..." I said. "Dude, let me tell you a secret, Kumiko is actually hated by everyone in this entire academy, except for Sosuke! She even hit Gabutyra with a spear until it has scratches, and she broke Ryu's plane model" Said Sho. "How did you know that?" I asked. "It's all Tachibana Kazuya who told me" Said Sho. "Tachibana Kazuya!?" I exclaimed. Sho nodded.

"He is an innocent boy, yes?" Said Sho. I nodded. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. It was our sisters. "OW!" They both exclaimed. "Hikari! What happened?" I said, I think the reason is pretty obvious. "K-Kumiko..." Said the 2 girls. Me and Sho gasped. "WHAT!? NOT HER AGAIN!" We shouted.

"W-What did she do?" Asked Sho. "She hits out hands really hard so it has a scar, it was frikin painful!" Said Seika. "O god... We're in trouble.." Said Sho. "No we're not" I said.

"The entire school is in trouble!"

* * *

On 7 pm, we did not go to the mall or anything. We just want to spy on Sosuke's evil cousin. And the bad thing is that... she was on room 457, O god...

I put on my detective hat, which Hidari Shotaro/Kamen Rider Joker gave me as a welcome gift. "You sure about this?" Asked Sho. "Of course! She is not in her room, right?" I said. "Let's go now!"

Slowly, we went to Room 457 and slowly opened the door. "Oh my god..." I reacted when I saw her room... full of Go-On Red posters...

It was freaking everywhere! She is an extreme fanatic of her awesome cousin or something. "That's a lot of posters..." Said Seika. "Bro, what are we looking for?" Asked Hikari. Then do you know what I saw? It was... still a mystery...


	3. Session 3

**Super Hero All Stars Academy**

**Session 3: The Mystery of Sosuke's Evil Cousin: Part 1**

Continuity from Episode 2:

Slowly, we went to Room 457 and slowly opened the door. "Oh my god..." I reacted when I saw her room... full of Go-On Red posters...

It was freaking everywhere! She is an extreme fanatic of her awesome cousin or something. "That's a lot of posters..." Said Seika. "Bro, what are we looking for?" Asked Hikari. Then do you know what I saw? It was... still a mystery...

* * *

It was Mr. Marvelous' Mobirate! OMG, why would she steal a pirate's phone!? I gasped. "T-THE MOBIRATE!?" I shouted. "Wait, what?" Said Sho. "Look" I said. Sho, Hikari, and Seika stepped forward. "N-No way!" Shouted Sho. "We gotta bring this to Mr. Marvelous now" Said Hikari. I took the Mobirate with me, and we head off to S.H.A.S Academy.

In the academy, We were looking for the Gokai Pirate Session classroom. And we did. It turned out that Mr. Marvelous and friends were having dinner. I knocked the door. "Come in" Said Mr. Marvelous. "Mr. Marvelous! Thank god you're here!" I said. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Were you looking for... this?" I said while taking the Mobirate out of the pocket. Marvelous suddenly got out of the chair. "W-Where did you get this!?" Asked Marvelous. "Look, Mr. Marvelous, don't get mad but actually..." I said. "Engine Madame stole it..."

Marvelous was shocked. "ENGINE MADAME!?" Shouted Marvelous. "Why!? Why would she do that!?" He shouted. "We found it in her room next to ours and we decided to barge in" Said Sho. "I hate Engine Madame! I can't believe she stole this! I officialy hate her!" Proclaimed Marvelous. "Everyone does, except for her cousin, Sosuke" Said Seika. "Engine Madame... is Sosuke's cousin... REALLY!?" Shouted Marvelous. We nodded. "Speaking of this... can we have dinner?" Asked Sho. Me, Hikari, and Seika somehow nearly collapsed to the ground. "What? I'm starving!" Said Sho. "Fine" Said Marvelous. Lemme guess, I know that we're having Curry Rice... Yep, we are... -.-

After the delicious dinner, we went. "Wait, lemme check if Engine Madame is there" I said, and we headed to Engine Class. Slowly, with extremely tiny steps with no sound at all, we slowly creeped and spied on Sosuke. And... yes, he was with Engine Madame. They were playing Tic Tac Toe, WTH...

"Whoa, Sosuky, you rock at this!" The Engine Devil (the nickname for Engine Madame) said. And seriously, why would she call Mr. Esumi Sosuky? That is so weird... "Err... I've been playing Tic Tac Toe when I was a kid" Said Mr. Esumi. "I wish I could get rid of that stupid Ken and friends" Engine Devil said. "What did you say!?" Shouted Mr. Esumi. "Nothing!" Said Engine Devil.

(OK this is getting weird, why are we calling Kumiko "Engine Devil" instead of "Engine Madame"?)

We ran out of the class. "WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT SHE WANTS TO GET RID OF ME!?" I shouted loudly. "Shush, Kenny Ken! People will hear you!" Said Seika.  
(Note: Notice the extremely weird nickname Seika gave me -facepalm-)

"Err... Can we go back? It's night already" Said Sho. We agreed. We went back to the Student Room and slept.

On 12 AM...

I slowly woke up and creeped outside. Again, I investigate if Engine Devil is there or not. Luckily, she wasn't. Then where is she? Oh well, time to barge in.

I barged in and turned on the lights. The room was frikin red, it hurts my frikin eyes. And you know what I saw? Tons of stolen stuff! OMFG... I gasped and ran there. There was Mr. Kiryu's Beast Battery, Mr. Kisaragi's Astroswitch, Ms. Aida's Cure Lovie, and more...

"O god... That's alot of stuff... Holy pizza, how did she managed to steal all these?" I whispered. I took all the stuff with me and left the room.

Back in Room 456, I examined the stuff. Until hours...

Sho woke up. "Ken?" He said. I turned back, Sho was awake. "W-Where did you get all these?" He asked. He saw all those freaking priceless items that I examined. "Engine Devil stole all these!? No way!" Said Sho. "IKR!?" I replied. And I kept on examining.

* * *

Monday, 2 September 2013, 7 AM...

"Dude, wake up" Said Sho as he was shaking me. I woke up. "Let's eat now" He said. And we ate and took a shower and stuff (which I'm lazy to explain).

In S.H.A.S Academy...

It's time for Astronomy Class (Or they call it Rocket Session) with Mr. Kisaragi and Mr. Sakuta! Off we go!

In The Rocket Session Class...

I opened the door, and it was spacey! They had a huge telescope there! O god... The background was starry and epicly cool. Luckily, I was just in time for the class to begin. But wait a freaking minute! Why is Engine Devil here!? O god, I'm in serious big trouble. "Everyone, Class is heeeeeeerrrrrreeee!" Shouted the P.A. I had no idea where did it came from, but it's gonna be EPIC!

Suddenly, Mr. Kisaragi "magically" appeared! We all cheered. Some Fourze Fangirls screamed. "Hello, students! I'm Kisaragi Gentaro, Kamen Rider Fourze" Said Mr. Kisaragi. "Now, let's begin..."

"SPACE IS HEEEEEEEERRRREEEE!"

The moment was frikin epic. I mean, really. The crowd goes wild. Mr. Kisaragi was doing his signature "Uchuu Kitaaaaa" pose, and I like it. "Now, can you tell me the planets of this universe?" Asked Mr. Kisaragi. Everyone raised their hand. Mr. Kisaragi actually pointed to Engine Devil, O god... "E-Engine Madame!? What are you doing here!?" Said Mr. Kisaragi in shock. "Problem?" Said Engine Devil madly. Mr. Kisaragi rolls his eyes. Then he decided to choose another person, which was me :D

"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. But since Pluto is a Dwarf Planet, it doesn't count anymore"

"Well done!" Said Mr. Kisaragi. I grinned. "Are you Kitahoshi Ken?" He asked.

OH NO! WHY DID HE ASK!? ENGINE DEVIL WILL CERTAINLY FIND OUT! O GOD, I'M IN SERIOUS BIG TROUBLE! "Shhhh, Mr. Kisaragi!" I shouted out loud. The kids had no idea why. "Oh, err, sorry..." Said Mr. Kisaragi. Luckily, Engine Devil did not pay attention, I was relieved.

After the class...

"Alright, students, it's time! Now gimme your worksheets and I will grade it, see ya!" Said Mr. Kisaragi as he walked away. Everyone went. Especially Engine Devil. Alrighty, time for the second class of Gokai Pirate Session.

In Gokai Pirate Session...

I inspected the room if Engine Devil was there. Luckily, she isn't. Phew! I sat on my chair. Suddenly, a guy showed up. "Heyo! I'm Umida Ikari! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Said the boy who wears anchors for his apparel...

"Umm... Kitahoshi Ken" I said while shaking hands with him. "You new here?" I asked. Ikari shook his head. "I have been a fan of Gokaiger for a loooong time!" Said Ikari. Gosh, his personality is really similar to Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver, after all, they both have "Ikari" on their names although this Ikari is his first name. "Today's teacher is?" I asked. "Err... Dunno" Said Ikari. And suddenly, Mr. Joe Gibken showed up while holding books and... wearing glasses!? Eeyup, I knew that he is our teacher today...

"Hello, students" Said Joe. But dude, I can BARELY hear him, I mean like, he's so quiet! "Today, we will be learning about using the proper Ranger Keys for battle" He said. This is getting interesting... He showed us his Gokai Blue Ranger Key and many more which include the colors red, green, yellow, gold, silver, and more. "You can get your own Ranger Keys on your drawer in your table" He said. God... He talks like a frikin emo...

I got mine, which was a Gao Red (From Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, the 2001 Super Sentai Series) Key. I had never watched Gaoranger, but this is interesting. I kept on staring at the key. The rest got more, like Yellow Owl (Jetman), Shinken Green (Shinkenger), Tyrannoranger (Zyuranger), and more... "Students, it might be tricky to flip the Ranger Key so it needs alot of practice, so you can do it like this," Said Joe as he flipped his own Ranger Key. We were amazed. And he taught us how to do it, it was hard...

After the hard work...

"It's time, people, see ya" Said Joe as he walked away. And it was 12 AM. Lunch Time.

In the canteen, there were many hungry hippos, I mean students. Today's lunch was Mac and Cheese with Chocolate Lava Cake for dessert, Yum! There, I met Ikari and Kazuya (Remember the guy from yesterday's Engine Class?), and I think they were talking about Engine Devil...

"Yeah, I know right? She is really rude and she hates new students!" Said Ikari. I walked to their table. "Hey, can I sit here?" I asked. Ikari and Kazuya looked at me, they nodded. Sho came too.

"So you were talking about Kumiko?" I asked. Ikari nodded. "Dude, you have to avoid her, she is a huge pain!" Said Kazuya. "I know that!" I said. Then I went closer to them. "Do you want to know a secret?" I asked. Ikari and Kazuya nodded. "She actually stole Mr. Marvelous' Mobirate and an Astroswitch, Cure Lovie, and a Beast Battery" I continued. "NO WAY!" Shouted Ikari and Kazuya. "S-stealing Mr. Marvelous' Henshin Item? No way man!" Said Ikari. "I KNOW! It's sick, dude!" Said Sho. "Dude, if Mr. Marvelous' Mobirate got stolen, how come I saw him calling someone with it?" Asked Kazuya. "I returned it last night" I said. "YOU DID?" Asked Kazuya and Ikari. I nodded. I ate my Mac and Cheese and it was extremely cheesy, I loved it. Plus the chocolate lava cake? SO CHOCOLATEY!

It's now time for Music Class! Although I'm no big fan of Pretty Cure, I actually have a secret, I play the piano.

The class was awesome, it was like a smaller version of the school audiotorium. "Hello?" I said. Luckily, there was someone, Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody. "Oh! You must be Ms. Hojo, right?" I said. Ms. Hojo nodded. "Come" She said. She opened the door and we were "transported" into a huge music hall, which turned out to be the audiotorium. "O God... We're gonna practice here?" I asked. Ms. Hojo nodded. "OK, class. Let the class begin!" Said Ms. Hojo. "You must be Kitahoshi Ken, do you play an instrument?" Asked Ms. Hojo. "The piano" I said.

I went down the stairs and went to the piano. "You know that there will be an upcoming concert called 'Carnival of The Animals' on September, right?" Asked Ms. Hojo. I just knew this. So we're gonna have a concert!? O god... But wait! I know Carnival of The Animals!

So there must be 2 people who play the piano. I'm one, and who's the other one? I saw a girl, and I knew that she plays the piano. "You play the piano, right?" I asked. The girl nodded, then she looked at me and blurts out. "I-IT'S YOU!" She shouted. "EH!? What did I do?" I asked. "You must be the guy who returned Mr. Marvelous' Mobirate, right!?" She said. "Don't get so caught up with it!" I replied. "Anyway, I'm Shirabe Sonata" Said the girl named Sonata. Yep, I found another good classmate. "Kitahoshi Ken" I said. "I knew it! Kitahoshi Ken returned the phone!" Said Sonata. I sighed.

Ms. Hojo gave us the music sheet. When I read it, I nearly collapsed to the ground. IT IS SO COMPLICATED! "Hmm... This is easy" Said Sonata. "YOU CALL THAT EASY!?" I shouted. "Don't you play the piano!? Everyone in this academy is highly trained well!" Said Sonata. "I'm new here, OK!?" I shouted. "Kitahoshi, Shirabe!" Shouted Ms. Hojo. We we're caught because we were "arguing" about this highly trained thingy. "Sorry..." We both said. We rivals or something?

After the stressed, I mean REALLY stressed work (Because reading those complicated notes hurts my eyes), it is finally dismissal time. I went myself since Sho and the rest will catch up. But I was in extremely big trouble. On the way there, Engine Devil was there too! O God... This is going to be bad...

"Y-YOU! What do you want?!" I siad. She was in front of me. "What do I want? Your power" She said. "What do you mean? I gain no powers yet! I'm still an amateur!" I said. And I just knew that students in this academy has alter egos too!? "Liar" She said. "I swear, dude!" I shouted. "Shut up! I don't believe in you, traitor!" She said. Gosh, she is one person that doesn't believe in things easily... "Now hurry up and gimme your power!" She ordered roughly. She stepped forwards, while I stepped backward. Oh no... I'm in big trouble. What shall I do!? But suddenly...

"Hold it right there!"

Who was that!?

* * *

**Episode 4 Preview:**

Next week on Super Hero All Stars Academy

Me: Who's there!?

Engine Devil: No way! You guys, stop interrupting our battle!

?: We may want to stop your battle but you shall stop bullying too!

Me: T-Takeshi-senpai!?

Takeshi: Ken-chan, run!

Me: No, Takeshi-senpai! You can't do this!

**Session 4: The Mystery of Sosuke's Evil Cousin: Part 2** will come out next week!


End file.
